


I'm only a fool for you

by xeuphorics



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Once Upon a Time (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, F/F, F/M, murphtavia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeuphorics/pseuds/xeuphorics
Summary: Bellamy Blake and John Murphy's families have been fighting for years, but what happens when Octavia Blake breaks the cycle?Modren John Murphy x Octavia Blake





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided i'm going to actually finish this fic, theres only small differences in the first three chapter since those are the ones I've already written and published before. Enjoy this story full of my crackships lol

I only ever met one man I'd call truly peaceful.. but I lost him. 

 

And he just happened to be my brothers enemy. 

 

_Seven months earlier._

 

**Octavia's POV;**

 

"Octavia! Octavia wake the hell up!" My brother, Bellamy, bursts into my bedroom trying to wake me up.

 

I groaned and rolled over to my other side. 

 

"Five more minutes." I complain.

 

"O, it's been ten, now get up." Bellamy left. 

 

I rolled out of bed, literally, and grabbed my phone to check the time.

 

7:45. 

 

"Crap!" I jump up and run to my dresser to find something to wear, only to stop and look at a picture I had sat there a few days before.

 

It was of my mother, Bellamy, and I. We were at the park, Bellamy and I were swinging on the swings side by side, I still hadn't learned at that time, so my mom was pushing me. 

 

I turned it over. Thinking of my mother brings back memories I didn't want to think about, she died three years ago. 

 

_Three years earlier._

 

_"Mom! Can I go to Clarke's house?" I shout from my bedroom._

 

_"No, we were going to go bowling tonight!"_

 

_I huffed and went downstairs._

 

_"But mom, Clarke's leaving for Scotland in two days, this might be the last time I see her until school starts back."_

 

_She sighed._

 

_"Okay fine, we can go bowling tomorrow, but, you have to do the dishes before you go."_

 

_"Deal."_

 

I should've just went bowling, I would've had more time with her. 

 

_Later that day, when I was at Clarke's house, Bellamy had called their home phone._

 

_Clarke and I were watching a soccer game with her dad._

 

_"Hello?" I could hear Ms. Griffin answer from the kitchen._

 

_I wasn't paying much attention, but I could hear her voice start to crack._

 

_"Okay, I'll let her know." She walked over to me._

 

_"Octavia?"_

 

_"Hm?" I said, still intrigued by the game._

 

_Ms. Griffin took the remote and turned off the TV._

 

_"Hey!" Clarke shouted._

 

_She sat between Clarke and I._

 

_"Octavia, Your mother and Bellamy got into an accident, your mother she- she didn't make it."_

 

_I felt like the world had stopped spinning-_

 

I stopped thinking about that memory and continued to get ready for school. 

 

I threw on a t-shirt, some jeans, and put my hair in a ponytail. 

 

Right then my phone dinged.

 

 _'Hey, can you and Bellamy pick me up?'_ Clarke, texted. Clarke has been my best friend since we were six. 

 

I texted her back saying yes and went downstairs. Bellamy was making cereal in the kitchen. 

 

"We need to pick up Clarke," I tell him. 

 

"Okay, we'll leave earlier then so hurry up." 

 

I quickly ate and got into Bellamy's Jeep. It took us about ten minutes to get to Clarke's house.

 

I watched as she ran out of the door and got into the back seat. 

 

"Hey." Bellamy said.

 

"Hey." She replied. 

 

I didn't say anything. Bellamy and Clarke started having a conversation about something, I wasn't paying attention. 

 

Clarke and Bellamy had been dating for a year and a half, and I still wasn't used to it.

 

_Ten years earlier._

 

_Zoom._

 

_I slid down the slide during recess. I was getting bored with the slides and decided to go to the swings._

 

_As I was walking, I saw this yellow haired girl, she was drawing something. She was sitting alone on a treestump. I thought about approaching her, but she looked busy._

 

_Right then, John Murphy walked up to her and smacked the book she was drawing in out of her hands._

 

_"What do we have here?" He asks, holding his arms straight up above his head so she couldn't reach it._

 

_"Give it back!" She demanded._

 

_"Hey, Murphy!" I shout, walking over to them. "Give her the book back."_

 

_"And what exactly are you going to do, little Blake? Tell a teacher?"_

 

_I strutted over to him and punched him in the stomach so that he would drop the book._

 

_He dropped it and grabbed his stomach, wheezing in pain._

 

_He ran off, probably to tell on me, but I didn't care. I handed the girl the book back._

 

_"Thanks." She says to me._

 

_"No problem, what were you drawing anyways?"_

 

_She hesitated but showed me the drawing. It was of me sliding down one of the slides._

 

_"I'm Octavia." I held out my hand._

 

_"Clarke, Clarke Griffin." She shook it._

 

I'm pretty sure Clarke still has that drawing.

 

Finally, Bellamy pulled up to our school. 

 

I hop out of the jeep and speed walk in, but Clarke caught up to me.

 

"Hey.. you okay?" She put her hand on my arm.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." I walked to my locker. 

 

As I was opening it, I got the feeling that someone was staring at me, I turned around only to see Murphy, across the hallway, looking at me with that stupid smirk of his. 

 

I rolled my eyes and walked away, completely forgetting my books. 

 

It was in my DNA to hate him, I don't know why, my mother and Bellamy never told me why, I just do I guess. 

 

**Murphy's POV;**

 

I watched Octavia walk off. She’s an attractive girl, but she’s Bellamy’s sister, and I despise him. 

 

"Got eyes for the youngest Blake?" Raven, my best friend said while walking up to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

 

"Of course not." I grab my books and start walking to class. 

 

"Lexa's girlfriend Robin is throwing a party-" 

 

"You know I don't party." I cut her off. 

 

"Just thought I should ask." 

 

Lexa is Raven's younger sister, I'm not as close with her as I am with Raven. 

 

_Eight years earlier._

 

_I walked into my house as I had just gotten home from school, and I saw them.._

 

_Two girls sitting on my living room couch. One had brown hair and one with what looked like raven colored hair._

 

_"Oh, John! Good, you're back." I could hear my mom say._

 

_I walked over to her._

 

_"Mom, who are they?" I whisper._

 

_"They're Vanessa's daughters, now go be social."_

 

_I dropped my bag into a chair and walked over to them._

 

_"Hey," the one with raven hair spoke. "You're John right?"_

 

_"Murphy's fine."_

 

_"Okay..uh, I'm Raven."_

 

_Fitting._

 

_"That's my sister Lexa."_

 

_She just awkwardly smiled at me._

 

_I did the same._

 

Needless to say, Raven and I clicked. Our parents actually hope we'll get together, but I highly doubt that'll happen. They keep pushing it. 

 

**Octavia's POV;**

 

After school, I rode the bus home and lounged on the couch. Soon, Bellamy arrived. 

 

"Hey, Clarke and I are going out tonight. Uncle Marcus will be home soon, so you won't be alone." 

 

Marcus Kane, our uncle, has been our Guardian ever since my mother died. 

 

I sighed.

 

"What's wrong?" He asked while he was making himself a meal.

 

Bellamy always did this. He would go out with Clarke all the time. I would even make plans with Clarke, and she would cancel so she could hang out with Bellamy, she didn't tell me that of course, but I live with the guy. I guess "sisters over misters" doesn't apply in Clarke's book.

 

"You're always hanging out with Clarke." I reply without looking up from my phone. 

 

I was texting Clarke actually. 

 

"Octavia, I thought we were over this."  Bellamy stopped making his food. 

 

"Over what?" I sat my phone down and turned around to face him.

 

"You being jealous of Clarke and I." 

 

I laughed as our uncle walked in through the door. 

 

"I'm not jealous of you and Clarke, I'm just annoyed that I can never hang out with  _my_ friend." 

 

"I can cancel my plans with Clarke-" 

 

"No. Go have fun with your girlfriend. Just remember that you don't " _own_ " her." 

 

"You're so conflicted-" 

 

"Wow, hey!" Our uncle shouted. "What's this about?" 

 

"Octavia's jealous over me and Clarke again." Bellamy told him.

 

"I am not jealous." 

 

"Bellamy, go have fun on your date, Octavia, just, go do something that'll take your mind off of it." 

 

I got up and stormed off to my bedroom. Bellamy and I always fought about his relationship with Clarke, some were stupid, like the one that just happened, and some were serious. Clarke doesn't know about it though. 

 

Uncle Marcus, on the other hand, makes it very obvious that his favorite is Bellamy, he always takes Bellamy's side in our arguments, but he's one to talk, he isn't even married! 

 

I flop onto my bed, thinking.

 

How would Bellamy like it if I dated one of his friends? Finn's kinda cute, and it would bother him, but Finn’s my friend too so that would be awkward... or maybe his enemy. That would make him flip a shit. 

 

Bellamy and Clarke are throwing a party in a few days, maybe if I took Murphy, it would make him feel the same way I do whenever I see him and Clarke. 

 

Guess I'm about to do what no Blake has done before, I'm going to ask out a Murphy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Octavia's POV;**

 

Today's the day. Today's the day I'm asking out my brothers "arch-nemesis," John Murphy.

 

I haven't told anyone I'm doing this, including Clarke, knowing her, she'd probably just turn around and tell him.

 

 _He'll probably say no_. I thought. Of course he'll say no at first, I mean, our families are _rivals_ for god sake. Guess I'll have to use my non exist charm. 

 

I arrive at school with plenty of time to spare, I walk around, looking to see if Murphy's there. 

 

There's not a 'Murphy' in sight, but I do see Clarke. 

 

She walks up to me. 

 

"Hey, you sure you're okay? Bellamy told me you and him fought yesterday." She said.

 

_Of course he told her._

 

"Yeah... it was just some stupid argument, don't dwell on it." I lied, she looked at me with a look saying " _I don't believe you_." Face, but quickly changed it. 

 

Clarke knows Bellamy and I fight a lot, but Bellamy doesn't tell her it's about, well her, for her sake, and his. 

 

Right then, I see Murphy walk in. 

 

"I'll catch up with you later." I tell Clarke without looking at her. I head straight for Murphy. 

 

"Hey." I tell him as I approach.

 

He looks at me confused.

 

"Er, hi?" He responds, clearly confused as to why I was talking to him.

 

"I'll make this quick, I'm trying to get back at Bellamy and I need you to be my date to his and his girlfriends party." 

 

Murphy chuckled.

 

"I don't _party_." He starts walking away.

 

"Yeah but you hate Bellamy!" I ran after him. "Plus, I've caught you staring at me, so I know you think I'm attractive or something."

 

I got up in his face.

 

"I said no, Octavia." He backs up.

 

"Please, Murphy, help me out here. I need you." I really didn't but maybe that could persuade him.

 

**Murphy's POV;**

 

_She needed me._

 

For her stupid plan, obviously, but no ones ever said that to me before, so I guess it hint me quite hard in the heart. Plus, I actually wouldn't mind going with her. 

 

I rolled my eyes, just to show that I don't not care. 

 

"Alright fine." 

 

She smiled.

 

**Clarke's POV;**

 

I could overhear what Octavia and Murphy were talking about, why did she ask him to Bellamy and I's party? Octavia has never shown any interest in Murphy. She probably did it to annoy Bellamy, it's the only logical reason.

 

I opened my locker as a note fell onto the floor. 

 

I picked it up and read what it said;

 

_'You should tell me what I did to deserve you, so I can keep doing it.'_

 

I smiled, it was from Bellamy. He leaves me notes from time to time, they're a reminiscent of how we got together.

 

_ A year and a half earlier. _

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a simple day, went to school, work, did homework, but now I'm going to have dinner with Octavia, then go to her house afterward._

 

_I'm extremely nervous about it because I haven't been to her house since I started liking Bellamy. I've liked him for a few months now, but he's dating Echo, so he won't ever be into me, I'm just his sisters best friend._

 

_I stopped writing as I heard the doorbell ring. I put my diary into my bag, I might want to write in it later, and ran outside to only come across Bellamy's Jeep._

 

_"Hey, let's go." I heard Octavia say, but I was too transfixed on the fact that Bellamy was there as well. Normally Octavia's uncle will pick me up._

 

_I hop into the back, sitting behind Bellamy, as he drove to Olive Garden._

 

_We got out and ate, I got the Fettuccine Alfredo, and it was delicious. Then we went to the Blake household._

 

_I walked in, trying to keep as much distance from Bellamy as possible, and avoiding eye contact._

 

_"Hey, Clarke!" Their uncle Kane tells me._

 

_"Hi, Mr. Kane."_

 

_"Ah, call me Marcus."_

 

_I smile._

 

_"Okay." I go upstairs with Octavia to her room._

 

_"So I was talking with Finn earlier, and he said that he'd be able to make the movie on Saturday, but not Sunday.." Octavia continued talking about going to the movies with some friends while I dig though my purse._

 

_I could find my diary. The one thing that I didn't want to loose, I loosed it. I began to get worried. What if someone found it and read it? It didn't have a lock on it, or better yet, what if Bellamy found it?_

 

_"Clarke?" Octavia asked._

 

_"I can't find my diary." I was starting to lose it._

 

_"Okay, just, claim down. You probably left it in Bellamy's jeep or the restaurant."_

 

_Octavia and I first checked around the house, seeing if it fell out there, then checked Bellamy's Jeep, it wasn't there either. We even convinced Marcus to drive us back to Olive Garden, and it wasn't their either!_

 

_"We can look more in the morning." Octavia tells me as we walk in the door. "You might've left it at your house."_

 

_"No! I put it in my bag."_

 

_"What's even in it? Is what's in it even that back?"_

 

_"If it falls into the wrong hands, yes."_

 

_The next day, Marcus took me home on his way to work. Octavia was probably right, I probably left it at home._

 

_As we pulled in, I saw Bellamy's Jeep. Why is he here? Surely he couldn't be here for Octavia, she would've texted me._

 

_"Do you know why Bellamy's here?" I questioned._

 

_"No. I didn't even know he left the house." Marcus replies confused._

 

_I climb out and walk into my house, I didn't see Bellamy in the living room or kitchen. I shrugged and went to my room, only to see Bellamy laid out on my bed, reading my diary!_

 

_"Oh, hey Clarke. I've been reading this really interesting book that I found in my Jeep." He says so casually._

 

_"Ohmygod." I turn around. I didn't have enough will power to walk out._

 

_"I didn't mean to start reading it," he continues, "But when I saw it laying there and picked it up, I saw my name, and I was intrigued of course."_

 

_I heard Bellamy get off my bed._

 

_"At first, It was boring, talking about school and drama with Wells. He's your ex right? Then, that's when it got interesting. You started talking about the crush you've had on me since I started dating Echo. You know we broke up right? We did a few days ago."_

 

_No, I did not know that. Bellamy walked closer to me._

 

_"Then there was one about how much you hated Echo, not because of her past with Octavia, but because she was dating me, but my favorite one was how you thought we wouldn't ever be together because I wasn't into you, but the truth is Clarke, I've thought the roles were reversed ever since we were thirteen."_

 

_I froze. He's liked me for two years and Octavia didn't know? She would've exposed him in a heartbeat, and I didn't know? How could I've not?_

 

_Bellamy twirled me around, our faces just inches apart, but before anything could happen, he pulled away._

 

_"Call me sometime," he says. Then he smirks and walks out the door._

 

_What the hell just happened?_

 

_Present day._

 

 _He read my diary_. That's what he did to deserve me. 

 

~~~

 

**Murphy's POV;**

 

A few days later after school, I headed over to the soccer field to meet up with Raven. We we're going to watch Lexa's game.

 

I get to the stands and squeeze by the people to sit next to Raven.

 

"Who's winning?" I ask.

 

She grumbled. "Ton DC prep by alongside." 

 

That's depressing. I scan the field until my eyes land on a particular brunette.

 

_Octavia._

 

I forgot she was on Lexa's team. Raven must've noticed me looking at her.

 

"I obviously don't have eyes for the littlest Blake." She mocked me.

 

I sneered. "She asked me out actually." 

 

"Wait what? Back up." 

 

"She's pissed off at Bellamy for something so she asked me to be her date to his party, and I said yes." 

 

"Let me get this straight, you would rather to go Bellamy's, who you _hates_ , party with his little sister then go to one of your best friend's girlfriends party with your other best friend?" 

 

"Yup." 

 

"I'm offended." 

 

"As you should be."

 

They called a time out and Lexa and Octavia's team huddled. Raven and I were sitting in the front row, and they were huddling particularly close to us, so we could hear what they were saying. 

 

"Okay, we're loosing. Badly." The coach was saying.

 

"Well maybe, if Octavia actually scored, we wouldn't be loosing." The team caption, Echo Jones snapped. 

 

"Sometimes it's better to keep your mouth shut and give the impression that you're stupid than open it and remove all doubt." Octavia snaps back.

 

I laughed, pretty glad I was going with her, Lexa chuckled as well. 

 

"Ladies, no need to argue. Echo, you're up." The coach clapped and backed out of the mini circle they had made.

 

The game goes on for another hour, and Ton Dc prep wins. Lexa was bummed out because they've beat us three years in a row now. 

 

I drove Lexa home. Raven had left early because she had a lot of homework she needed to finish.

 

I arrived home, and got ready for bed. I took a shower, helped my dad finish up some important papers, and then laid down.

 

As I had just dozed off, my phone dinged. I reached over to my nightstand and read it. It was from a random number, but it had the same area code as I did.

 

_'Hey, it's Octavia. Raven gave me your number during the game. So uh, the parties at Clarke's house and Bellamy's leaving early, my uncle will be at work and I don't have my license yet, let alone a car, so could you pick me up?'_

 

I replied with yes and asked for her address, realizing that the party was tomorrow tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't know, I was actually planning on doing this fic back in October, but I wasn't in the mood to write anymore so I stopped. Chapters might not be coming out as fast because I already had the first three chapters pre written.
> 
> follow me on instagram and twitter (josiesblake) :)

**Octavia's POV;**

 

Some people go to parties to take their minds off things happening. That's normally why I go. I don't usually have a _date_.

 

Bellamy and Clarke host a party for the football team every year, leading up to the big game, the big game that every school has. I go just because it's my brother and my best friend, other then that, I wouldn't.

 

I was currently getting ready. Clarke lent me a dress. It's black with lace for the sleeves, I have to admit, it's cute. 

 

I don't like dresses, as a kid, I always would like to wear stuff I could run around in, like jeans or gym shorts, never dresses. All the dresses I own are either too small or I just don't like them.

 

I put on some black boots, and straightened my hair, I didn't want to dress up.

 

I walked down stairs and saw all the lights off.

 

"Guess I'm alone," I thought. Which is a good thing because my plan would work out perfectly. 

 

My house consisted of two living rooms, a kitchen, five bedrooms, and three bathrooms. I sit in one of the living rooms. This one is right by the front door. 

 

Then, the doorbell rings, I guess that's Murphy.

 

I open the door and see him. Not gonna lie, he looks _good_.

 

He hands me a white rose. 

 

"What's that for?" I ask, curiously. "It's just a party." 

 

"My friend insisted." 

 

"Raven, I assume?" 

 

"Yup."

 

We walk down the driveway to his car, he opens the passenger seats door. 

 

"Wow, What a gentleman." I say kinda sarcastically.

 

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Blake." He shuts the door and gets in from his side.

 

For the first couple of minutes, the drive was silent. 

 

"You look... nice, by the way." Murphy says randomly.

 

"Thank you?" I questioned. I didn't really know how to reply to that.

 

"So why exactly are you trying to get back at Bellamy? I mean, I'm not complaining because I hate him too but it seems kinda petty."

 

"I don't.. _hate_ Bellamy, he just pisses me off, and yeah, it's pretty petty but your brother and his girlfriend were making you feel unwanted, wouldn't you do the same?" 

 

I could tell he was thinking for a moment. 

 

"I don't have siblings so I wouldn't know. How exactly are they making you feel unwanted?"

 

"Clarke's been my best friend since kindergarten, which you probably know, but she's always canceling my plans with her so she can hang out with Bellamy, same for him." 

 

He smirked, "I remember that day, you punched me." He was clearly trying to change the subject, I didn't mind at all though. 

 

I laughed a little.

 

We arrived at Clarke's house soon after.

 

Murphy parks his car and we walk in.

 

I see people _everywhere_. I'm pretty sure there wasn't that many people on the football team. 

 

I see Murphy eying the drink table.

 

"Do you want a drink?" He asks me.

 

"I don't drink." I reply, which I don't because I don't.

 

"Water it is." He walks off, and Clarke walks up to me, flabbergasted. 

 

"Murphy? That's who you brought?" She snapped at me, but I know her too well, she already _knew_ I was coming with Murphy. I guess she overheard us in the hallway. 

 

"What? He's cute." 

 

She gasped, "Octavia!" 

 

"Well he is! And you'd be blind if you didn't think so. Now, if you'll excuse me, he's getting us drinks so I think I might join him." I storm over to where Murphy was. 

 

"What caused you to grow devil horns?" He handed me a bottle of water and poured himself a drink. 

 

"Clarke's being.. judgmental." I open the water and drank some. 

 

"Well, stop thinking about Bellamy or Clarke for one second. We're at a party and I'm going to make sure you have a good time." 

 

Uh, what? 

 

Murphy started walking towards the dance floor, which was Clarke's living room, I walk after him. 

 

"Define ' _good time_ '." 

 

"I don't mean it like _that_ , Octavia. I mean like-"

 

"Dancing?" I guess that's what he meant. 

 

"I don't dance." 

 

"Come on, please? This is about annoying Bellamy and I know you love doing that." 

 

"There you go about Bellamy again," he sits his drink down, "and fine, but I'm leading." He grabs my hand and leads me over to the middle of the floor.

 

I slowly warp my arms around his neck while he put his arms around my waist. I tense up.

 

"Relax." He says quietly. I start to relax as we start dancing.

 

Bellamy and Clarke were in the corner dancing, but I could already seeing Bellamy eyeing us. 

 

We swayed to the slow Lyrics until they started getting faster, then Murphy dipped me. I started to laugh. 

 

"Murphy! What are you-" I'm still laughing. 

 

"Leading." He says smirking and glancing at Bellamy, then he spins me around. 

 

"I thought you didn't dance." 

 

"I don't, _but_ I didn't say I didn't know how." 

 

Soon the song stops and we stop dancing. I saw Bellamy storm off somewhere, Clarke running after him. 

 

I smirked, about to say something to Murphy, then the door opened. 

 

I turned my head towards it just out of sheer curiosity, and to my surprise, I see Echo. 

 

She starts walking up to me. 

 

"Having a party without me?"

 

"No, it's Be-" she cuts me off. 

 

"Bellamy's party, yeah." She looks at Murphy. "Is this your date? Bit of a downgrade from Atom." 

 

Atom is one of my old crushes that she knew about when she was dating Bellamy. 

 

"Don't call him that." I say, defensively. Of course, I don't really know why I'm defending Murphy. 

 

She laughed. 

 

"Okay, hun." 

 

Clarke and Bellamy both walked back into the room. 

 

"Echo, get out of my house." Clarke demands.

 

"What? And leave the party? Of course, I could go to Robin Mill's party, but that girl is a bit of a bore so no, I think I'll stay here." 

 

"Echo, she can easily call the police for trespassing." Bellamy defense Clarke. 

 

"Yeah but then we would all get our asses kicked. Not a very good idea Bellamy." Murphy speaks.

 

Bellamy's face turns even angrier, I didn't know he could get that angry. 

 

"Did I as-" 

 

Echo cuts him off as well.

 

"The cockroach faced kid is right, we would all get busted. I just came to spice things up. How about a game of spin the bottle with a twist?" 

 

Clarke rolls her eyes. 

 

"No!" 

 

But a couple of kids started to shout. 

 

"Yeah! Let's play!" 

 

Echo smirks. 

 

"Looks like you're out numbered."

 

 

**Murphy's POV;**

 

"Octavia! Kid whose name I can't remember! Are you two playing?" Echo asked both of us.

 

I could see it in Octavia's face that she didn't want to play, and I didn't particularly want to either, but everyone's playing so I guess we are. 

 

We sit in the circle while Clarke pulls out a bottle and sets it in the middle. 

 

Echo's face lights up like she has a bright idea. 

 

"Octavia, you go first!" 

 

Octavia groaned. "Alright fine." 

 

She spun it.

 

I watched it carefully as it spun around and around, hoping it won't land on me, but at the same time, I want it to.

 

It stopped spinning, and it was pointing... in my direction. At me. 

 

I looked at Octavia, who had turned red as a tomato. 

 

Echo cleared her throat.

 

"I was hoping it would land on you two. Clarke, sweetie? Where's the nearest closet? We're doing seven minutes in heaven." 

 

 _Bitch_.

 

"I know where it is. Come on Murphy." Octavia stood up and started walking towards the hallway.

 

I looked over at Bellamy as we walked off, he looked like he was ready to kill me. Lovely. 

 

Octavia stops in front of a small door, opens it, and walks inside. I do the same. 

 

For the first few minutes, we were just kinda standing there awkwardly. 

 

I decided to speak out first. 

 

"We uh, don't have to do anything if you don't want to." I honestly tell her. 

 

She stares at the door. 

 

"Yeah.. I don't." 

 

"So, who's that Atom guy that Echo was talking about? Is he your ex or?" I've been wondering this since Echo said I was a "downgrade." 

 

"No, I've never dated anyone. I had a crush on him when Bellamy and Echo were dating, I don't know how she found out. I just assume Bellamy told her." 

 

Oof okay. 

 

"What's your favorite genre of movies?" Octavia asks me randomly. 

 

"What?" 

 

"You can tell a lot about a person by what their favorite genre of movies are." 

 

"I thought you knew enough about me to guess what kind of person I am." 

 

Octavia looks at me instead of the door. 

 

"I know a lot about thirteen year old you, not seventeen year old you. Your opinions probably changed." 

 

"Good point. Horror, that's my favorite." 

 

Octavia laughed. 

 

"What's so funny?" 

 

"Oh nothing, I just figured that was probably your favorite genre." 

 

"Then why did you ask?" 

 

"Clarification, my favorites horror as well, but I love a good mystery or romance."

 

Octavia and I stood there for a couple more minutes in silence. 

 

Octavia starts to speak. 

 

"So are you-" she gets cut off by a knock on the door. Guess everyone is just getting cut off today because of people foul timing. 

 

"Octavia, Murphy! Times up!" I could make out Clarke's voice. 

 

We walk back to the circle and sit down, I looked at Echo and she had a smirk on her face. I don't think this is about Octavia, I think it's more about Bellamy. Maybe her and Octavia have a lot more in common than I thought. 

 

Bellamy, on the other hand, was not smirking. He still has the same face on from earlier. His murder face. 

 

"Who's next?" Echo says, still smirking.

 

~~~

 

After the game, I got a text from my mom asking if I could run by the grocery store and get some milk. I wasn't having fun at this party anymore anyways. 

 

I look around for Octavia, I need to tell her I'm leaving. 

 

I spot her in the corner talking with Clarke. 

 

Clarke notices me walking up and makes a head motion to Octavia, guess to indicate that I was walking up. 

 

Octavia turns and Clarke walks off.

 

"What's up?" She asks.

 

"I think I'm gonna head home now. My mom needs me to stop by the store, and it closes in an hour." 

 

"Oh, okay. That's fine." 

 

"Do you need a ride home? Because I can give you one." 

 

She shakes her head. 

 

"I can just ride home with Bellamy." 

 

"Okay, if you're sure." 

 

I walk out to my car and drive off. 

 

~~~

 

A while later, I had already stopped by the store and got the milk. 

 

I was driving home, just leaving the store now. I had rolled the windows down because my ac broke and I still haven't got it fixed yet. 

 

Then I hear a scream. A woman's scream. 

 

I park my car up against the curb, and sped out so fast I probably looked like the flash. 

 

I hear the scream again and follow where the sound is coming from. It's close. 

 

"Let go of me!" I hear, and I recognize the voice too. 

 

Octavia. 

 

_It has to to be her._

 

I start running and turn where the scream was coming from. 

 

An ally way. 

 

I see Octavia struggling to grab her person from a guy. 

 

"I said, _let. Go. Of. Me_!" She elbowed him in the face and he dropped the purse. 

 

Damn. 

 

"Octavia!" I say. 

 

She turns around, but right then, another guy shows up and pushes her up against the wall. 

 

"Let go of me!" She starts to hit him but she won't move. 

 

"Hey! She said let her go!" I run over to help her. 

 

I pull the guy off her and punch him in the face, but that doesn't keep him down. 

 

"Octavia, run!" 

 

I could hear her starting to run. 

 

The guy lunges towards my stomach and knocks me down. He punched me.

 

Oof. 

 

I see a rock to the side of me, I grab it and smack the dude in the side of the head. 

 

He passes out and I get up. I spin around to make sure Octavia was okay and had gotten away. 

 

But what I saw wasn't okay at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Murphy's POV;**

 

I saw Octavia laying there, passed out. I let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't a good thing, but at least all the guys ran off.

 

I bent down and picked her up bridal style and carried her to my car. I laid her down onto the backseat and drove away from the scene. 

 

I decided on taking her to my house because it's closer and there's a gash on her forehead that needs to be taken care of. Plus the milk. 

 

A while later, once we arrived at my house, I carry her inside and take her to the guest bedroom. 

 

The guest bedroom is on the lower level of our house and has a bed. 

 

I lay Octavia on the bed and cover her with a blanket. Then I rush to the kitchen (I put the milk in the fridge) and grab a wash cloth and go back and clean it up a bit. 

 

~~~

 

**Octavia's POV;**

 

The next day, I wake up in a strangers home, except, I recognize it some. 

 

 _Holy shit_ , I remembered. _This is Murphy's house_. 

 

I look down and see that I'm covered in a blanket. I kick it off and look around for my stuff, wondering what happened. 

 

Then there's a knock at the door. 

 

"Octavia? You awake?" I could hear Murphy say behind the door. 

 

"Uh yeah, you can come in." 

 

He walks in, carrying a water bottle. He hands it to me. 

 

"Here." 

 

"Thanks." 

 

We stand there in silence for a few moments. 

 

"So uh, what happened?" I asked. 

 

Murphy looked down. 

 

"I don't know the whole story, but I had left Bellamy and Clarke's party early because I had to go to the store, and I saw people attacking you and one of them knocked you out.. and you had this really bad cut on your head so I thought it was easier just to take you to my place. Hope that's okay?" 

 

I looked at him and saw that he had come cuts too. I guess he got in a fight with the guys. 

 

"Yeah it's fine. Bellamy told me he was staying at Clarke's for the night so I decided just to walk home.. which I should probably get to before my uncle starts to freak out." 

 

"Yeah, good idea. I'll drive you." 

 

The drive home was silent, until we arrived at my house. I was about to open the door when I spoke up. 

 

"Thank you.. for last night." 

 

"It was no problem. I'll see you around then?" Murphy asked. I could see the look of hope on his face.. maybe he wants to hang out again. 

 

I nod and get out of the car. 

 

~~~

 

"Okay so let me get this straight. You left my party and then a bunch of thugs attacked you?" Clarke was practically interrogating me as we're walking to class about the situation from Friday night. 

 

"Yeah that's pretty much what happened." 

 

She stopped both me and her. 

 

"Are you okay though?" 

 

I thought about it for a moment. _Was I really okay?_ The thought of what could've happened if Murphy wasn't there sends chills down my spine. 

 

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm just glad Murphy was there." 

 

"Wait.. Murphy was there?" 

 

Oops, left out that small detail. 

 

"Yeah uh, he was walking and pretty much saved me from the guys." 

 

"Huh." Clarke thought for a second. "Didn't know he had that in him." 

 

"Clarke!" I smacked her arm, lightly. "He's right behind you." Clarke turned around and looked, sending him an apologetic smile. 

 

"You should go thank him, if you haven't already." She says once she turns back around. 

 

"I already did, but I've been meaning to ask him something else. I'll see you later." I say and walk up towards him. 

 

He smirks. 

 

"Hey, couldn't stay away could you?" 

 

I smiled. 

 

"No. I just wanted to say thanks again for the other night." 

 

"Again, no problem." 

 

I started playing with my hands and looked around the room awkwardly. 

 

"What's wrong?" He asks, seeing that I was nervous about something. 

 

"No, nothing's wrong.. I was just wondering if you wanted to skip first period and go to that coffee shop across the street?" 

 

Murphy's smirk turned into a smile.

 

"You mean like a date?" 

 

I could tell my face turned red. 

 

"No not a date.. just a casual hangout." 

 

Murphy shrugs. 

 

"Okay, I'll _casually hang out_ with you. First period ain't shit anyways. We can take my car." 

 

~~~

 

**Murphy's POV;**

 

"So, is there a reason why you wanted to go out with me for coffee?" I ask as Octavia and I sit at a table. 

 

She rolls her eyes, probably because I said "go out with me." 

 

"Yes actually. I also wanted to.. apologize for taking you to the party.. you were right. It was really petty and I shouldn't have used you for that, I'm sorry." 

 

I chuckled a little. 

 

"What?" She looks at me confused. 

 

"Nothing. Nothing. You don't have to apologize. I had a good time."

 

Octavia just sips her coffee. 

 

More awkward silence. _Great._

 

“So what did you do over the weekend?” I ask trying to make conversation. 

 

“Hm, nothing really. I just stayed home. I was gonna go out but Bellamy wanted me to stay in after the whole.. you know.” 

 

“What were you gonna do?” I’m actually intrigued, why am I intrigued? 

 

“I was just gonna go see a movie with Clarke. What about you? Did you do anything?” 

 

“Uhh nope.” I did do stuff, but I can’t tell her about that situation, not yet at least. 

 

**Octavia’s POV;**

 

Murphy and I sat there for almost an hour, just talking. He’s really easy to talk to. 

 

Until he got a phone call. 

 

He looked at his phone and frowned. 

 

“Sorry, Octavia, I need to take this.” 

 

“Go ahead. I’ll go wait by the car.” I say walking out.  

 

A few minutes later, Murphy walks to the care with an anxious look on his face. 

 

“Everything okay?” I ask. 

 

Murphy unlocks the car.

 

“Yeah just uh, family drama. We should get back to school.” 

 

I could tell he was lying, but I got into his car and looked out the window the whole way back to school. Wondering what was really going on. 


End file.
